


In and Out, songfic

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, In and Out - No Mercy, Kinky, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Shameless Smut, Sho' U right, Smut, Songfic, Vito SHO' knows how to make Lincoln feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln and Vito shamelessly enjoy each other’s bodies. John doesn’t understand their relationship and how they got together, but Lincoln doesn’t care.
Relationships: Leon - OC, Lincoln Clay/Leon - past, Lincoln Clay/Original Character - past, Lincoln Clay/Original Character(s), Vito Scaletta/Lincoln Clay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In and Out, songfic

**Author's Note:**

> *the Latin dance pop band No Mercy sings this song, I really wanted to set the mood for this fiction ;)

Lincoln and Vito couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Every time they would try and wait until the weekend to reunite, one of them would end up at the other’s place. Vito felt safe with Lincoln around, especially long after Lincoln rescued him from being taken out by Sal Marcano’s goons.

It was only a week later after that incident that Lincoln and Vito touched. They both liked rough sex, however, it thrilled Lincoln the most. Lincoln really liked getting marks from Vito after they had gotten into it. Vito, at first, thought that Lincoln was crazy but this came from Lincoln having met a young Asian guy back in Vietnam named Leon.

Lincoln and Leon back in Vietnam would sneak around and bang each other in Leon’s apartment. He didn’t even care that Lincoln was an American because fuck politics. Lincoln was one tasty chocolate hunk in Leon’s eyes. Leon was the same size as Lincoln, big and muscular, more of a lighter tan skin tone than darker skinned like Lincoln. His eyes were hazel, a bit rare for Asian men, though his entire family tree had a unique look.

Vito would ask Lincoln about Leon and what happened with him. Leon was killed in Vietnam, his parents and their friends found out that him and Lincoln were seeing each other so they killed him.

Lincoln had a real tough time getting through the death of his fling… Lincoln wasn’t sure to call him a boyfriend because Leon also had a wife to cover up his sexuality. Leon wanted to come to the states with Lincoln, but his parents were not about to let that happen.

Vito was amazed, not in a good way, about this. Not jealous of Leon, but upset that Lincoln and Leon couldn’t really be together the way they both wanted to be in Vietnam.

“It sure does suck about Leon, you two really loved each other huh?” Vito asked Lincoln, one of his hands on Lincoln’s shoulder.

Lincoln turns to Vito, eyes red from crying, “Yeah, he was a nice guy. John didn’t understand why we were together, but he didn’t rat us out.”

Vito didn’t feel an ounce of jealously towards Leon, Leon was dead and plus Vito actually cares about Lincoln’s feelings. Not just his body. Though, they sure did enjoy embracing and tasting each other.

Whenever Lincoln was emotional like this, Vito felt it was best not to have sex but Lincoln still wanted it anyway. Vito was caught off guard, but he wasn’t about to let Lincoln down.

Lincoln grabbed up Vito, he longed to have a nice pounding up his ass… Vito’s balls clapping his thighs as he slid into Lincoln’s hole. Something about older men did something to Lincoln. Sometimes the top dog in his group in the military would pull him aside and roughhouse with him then they would just dig deep into each other with such delight.

Vito was gentle with Lincoln, though Lincoln did like it when Vito would get rough. Lincoln would have a throbbing boner after Vito was done with him. Enough for Vito to suck him dry with glee.

Lincoln let Vito take the lead, he let him get all up in there, shamelessly. Vito had control over him and Lincoln was perfectly okay with this. He surrendered to his rhythm.

“Ah! Oh! Fuck! Vito!” Lincoln exclaimed, as Vito let loose on and slid in and out of him.

Lincoln didn’t even care if it hurt or not, he wanted Vito inside of him. He wanted it. The more Vito would go at it with Lincoln, the more numb Lincoln’s legs would go. It did cause an interesting reaction to come from Lincoln, he started laughing because his legs started to feel like they weren’t even there anymore. That’s how numb Lincoln gradually became down there.

Lincoln hasn’t felt this good since Vietnam with Leon.

“Take it, Vito, fuck yeah! Oh!” Lincoln exclaimed, as Vito started to go faster once again.

“Fuck, your voice is driving me wild, Linc, say my name again!” Vito replied to Lincoln, loving the way Lincoln sounded saying his name out loud once Lincoln felt that he was getting close to the big moment. The steamy moment of sweet release.

“Yeah, give it to me like I give it to you…” Lincoln said to Vito, as Vito slowed down some so he wouldn’t tire Lincoln too much.

And the big moment of sweet release came… Vito came inside of Lincoln. Lincoln let it happen, he wanted Vito to mark his territory. Lincoln knew that Vito wouldn’t be going anywhere because once a guy like Vito says that he’ll be there for you, you best believe that he fucking means it.

As the two men lay back on their bed, Vito embraces Lincoln but this time… no sex. Only in a way that meant “I’m never gonna leave you”.

“You know I’m not going anywhere, kid,” Vito told Lincoln, in a loving tone.

“I won’t either, ‘sides you know how to cook, I’m a big boy… Big boys need to eat!” Lincoln replied to Vito, lighting up the mood a bit.

Vito laughs and turns to Lincoln, “You big goof.” Vito playfully smacked Lincoln’s arm in response shortly after.

“ _In and out  
Nice and slow babe  
I'm gonna give it to you  
Like you give it to me  
In and out  
Deep all night babe  
When I'm there inside  
That's where I wanna be_”

**_[No Mercy - In and Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGJ_hw51TD8) _ **


End file.
